Dangerous Dealings
by Nee Harlow
Summary: Mirror Universe: When the sick and wounded become living cadavers and life is kill or be killed can Spock penetrate Christine's wicked soul? Spock/Christine Dark and twisted not for the weak or readers under 18 years old. Be Warned. (Chapter 8 & 9 are up and story is complete)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Been awhile since I had a story to write. This came to me after listening to a song called Nurse Grenade by the band Angelspit. It takes place in the Mirror universe. It is dark and nasty. It's a Spock/Chapel story and it is rated M and shouldn't be read by anyone under 18 years of age. Sex, Gore, Drama and Angst. Hope you enjoy! I'd really appreciate reviews to give me inspiration but I'm not going to hold chapters hostage or anything like that. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek nor the characters nor the places ect. I make them play out my ideas.**

**Dangerous Dealings **

by. T'nee

**Chapter One**

Christine Chapel head nurse on the I.S.S Enterprise grinned picking up a scalpel her eyes bright with malice as she looked down at her newest project that lay before her tied to the biobed. His whimpers of pain only excited; goosebumps rose on her arms her grin turning into a straight line of concentration. The bleeding body was that of ensign Xavier Bothel. New crewman who'd only been transferred to the flag ship two weeks ago; sad that he would meet an early death, but if you harm the legendary Captain James T. Kirk you get the agony booth. Afterward, if are lucky, you are killed. But if you are not you get sent to sickbay to be a living cadaver. Dr. McCoy, or as he is known the sinister surgeon, tests your reflexes with some unorthodox tools leaving you broken with a few deep abrasions. After the tests you are then handed over to the staff to use as they seem fit. Xavier happen to be given to Chapel who had a reputation of a twisted sense of pleasure.

She pressed the scalpel to his skin slowly sliding it down the side of his cheek drips of crimson red began to roll down his face landing on the crisp white sheet below. Xavier hissed in pain tears gathering in his eyes his lower lip trembling. She frowned narrowing her eyes.

"Stop being such a pussy!" she snapped digging her nails into the fresh wound. Raising her fingers to her mouth she sucked them moaning softly. "This is going to be fun."

"P-please..." Xavier stuttered.

"Please what?" she asked with mock sympathy.

"Just kill me."

"You know I could and I would." she smiled. "But I don't want to. Besides would you rather have Dr. McCoy and join me? I'm sure we'll have a gay ol' time."

He went to speak but she put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "I'm done with listening to you. In fact I'm going to make sure you can't speak."

Christine turned around and grabbed a oral speculum to pry open his mouth. His eyes widened as she took a knife and slowly cut his tongue in numerous places. His shrieks were drown by sounds of choking as she cut the final slit removing the amputated tongue. She looked at it and smiled turning it around and around. She set it down in a bowl on the bed side table. She turned back his face was red, the blood ran thick down his chin soon accompanied by vomit. Soon his eyes rolled up into his head his body gone limp. He was dead.

"Damn." She sighed sadly.

"Damn it Christine you need to learn to pace your self." McCoy laughed. "Now clean up and go take lunch. I hear that Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk are there dining as we speak."

Christine went rigid and glared at McCoy. "What are you Mr. Spock's cupid or some shit?"

"Fuck you Christine." McCoy spat. "You do know he can easily take what he wants and no one would blink an eye. Just give in already. You'd be under his protection."

"If he wanted me that bad then he would." she shrugged leaning against the table. "I am actually surprised he's interested in me; I mean his whole ultra Vulcan persona wouldn't he want a Vulcan female?"

"You know he's a hybrid right?"

"Who doesn't know?"

"He had a wife at one point."

"See there you go!"

"She was killed by lover who had a fever."

"Fever?"

Christine shook her head and headed out to the mess. She noticed Rand, Uhura, and Marlena eating together. On the other side of the room sat Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. Christine tried to maneuvered over so not to be noticed by Spock. But as she joined the girls she could feel his eyes watching her every move. Marlena was bragging as usual about her status as the captain's woman; Uhura was half listening poking at her food, Rand was deep in thought and seemed to have been chewing that same food over and over again.

"Christine, how great you could join us." Marlena sneered.

"Ah I see you are still a fucking bitch Marlena somethings don't change." Christine smiled "They just rot."

Uhura laughed. "Now lets not start shit ladies."

"She's just pissy because Kirk has been hanging around sick bay too often for her comfort. I guess he's tiring of brunette wants to bang a blond." Christine said.

"Fuck you bitch!" Marlena stood grabbing the dagger from her boot. "Say that again!"

Christine only leaned back and sipped her water. "Eh I'm not interested. You can keep him."

"Christine," Rand said quietly nudging her under the table. "Spock is watching you."

Marlena sat back down slipping the dagger back whee it belonged. "Oh you are fucked."

"Why?" Christine asked

"He wants you." Uhura said quietly. "You know the rumors don't you?"

"Which ones? There are like a hundred of them. Ranging from if his ears are a erogenous zones to if he is well hung." Christine sighed. "Or the he can make you orgasm just by touching you?"

Uhura and Rand looked at each other grinning. "wow."

"I'm due back in them chem lab." Marlena said abruptly leaving. "Good luck with the Vulcan."

Rand also left followed by Uhura. Christine sat confused until a deep voice jerked her from her thoughts.

"Nurse Chapel I am pleased to see you." Spock said

"Thank you sir I am glad to see you as well." she lied. "what can I do for you?"

"I am interested in having your opinion on a experiment I have finished."

"Oh, well I'd be glad to take a look at it."

"Please come to lab 11 after your shift has ended."

"Tonight?"

"Affirmative."

"I'm working late tonight perhaps another time?"

"I can wait for you to retire."

She tried thinking of any excuse but failed. "I'll be there."

"good. Good day miss Chapel."

Christine finished her lunch and returned to sick bay. McCoy was passed out drunk on one of the biobeds snoring loudly. A few sick patients were being mended. It was a slow day that turned into a slow night. Anxiously she left headed for lab 11. She was shivering trying to calm herself down. She entered to find Spock standing at one of the stations. She tried to walk quietly not to disturb him.

"Nurse Chapel please come over here." he said without looking.

She straightened her self and walked over next to him. "Yes Mr. Spock?"

He looked at her passively taking in her body. She began to feel uneasy under his gaze. She smiled at him looking down at the table before them. He touched her arm turning her to face him. His eyes held a look of curiosity. All her emotions hit him fast; fear, loneliness, anger, hatred. She looked at his hand and slowly backed away.

"You do not need to be afraid Christine." he said softly.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid why would I- wait..." her voice trailed off. He had called her Christine.

"I can feel your emotions. I am a touch telepathic."

Her eyes widened. "You called me Christine."

"Indeed that is your name is it not?"

Christine nodded numbly. Her mind was reeling trying to make sense of what was happening. This couldn't be real. Not only is he touching her but he called her by her first name.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I have been observing you." he replied placing his other hand on the opposite arm. "I find you fascinating. You are intelligent and strong. I have concluded that you would be a suitable mate."

"What?" she jumped back. "I'm a suitable mate? What the fuck does that mean?"

"I wish to bond with you."

"Wait a minute here!" she said holding up her pointer finger. "You're talking marriage?"

"Affirmative."

"But I don't know you!" she gasped. "You're out of your fucking mind."

"Christine I am in need of a mate for the coming pon farr."

"The what?"

"It is a Vulcan mating cycle."

"The fever McCoy was talking about." she said softly. "The fever that killed your ex wife?"

"The fever it's self did not kill her."

"That's a plus." she muttered.

"She died from trying to reject her lover while he had reached plak tow."

"Does this have to do with sex?"

"It does involve sexual intercourse."

"If you need to fuck me I'm up for that. It would be interesting to have sex with you."

"Do you not wish to bond?"

"Hell no!" she laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Then you are willing to help in other ways?"

"Yes."

"Good. You must know that this will not just be sex."

"How?"

"It is violent and rough no love or gentleness. You will be nothing but a body to me."

"Rough?"

"Yes and it will continue for several days until the fever has faded."

"What happens if I say no?"

"Since we are no where near Vulcan I will die an agonizing death spiraling into insanity."

"There are plenty other women out there would would give their left titty to fuck you."

"I am only interested in you Christine."

"Does the captain know?"

"He has very little knowledge on the subject. We don't speak of the fever; especially to out worlders."

"Lucky me."

"Indeed."

Christine sighed thinking over and pros and cons. "Yes, I will be your cum dumpster"

"Cum dumpster?"

"It's a human saying." she rolled her eyes. "When will you need me?"

"My control is starting to thin." Spock said pacing slowly. "I would suggest three days at the most before I must take you. You will come to me and you will stay."

Christine half shrugged. "Alright I'll be there. For now I'm going to my quarters to finally get some sleep. Goodnight Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I rewrote the entire second chapter because I was not happy with it. This is far more written out and runs along smoothly. I took things out and put things in. This isn't the last chapter. Probably 4 more. 5 at most. Thanks again for reading! R&amp;R :)**

**Chapter Two**

The morning came too soon. After the interesting proposal from Spock Christine hadn't been able to sleep. She tossed and turned for hours even giving up at one point to pace back and forth. She was exhausted and frustrated and the insomnia wasn't helping her mental state. Obsessive thoughts of a sexual nature swarmed through her mind like angry wasps; it felt as if she had disturbed their nest sending them on enraged flight of vengeance. She didn't know what was worse the fact that she had agreed to sleep with a stranger or that if she backed out now Spock would end up dying. And god help her if Captain Kirk got wind of her involvement -or non involvement- with his friend and First Officer's death she would die under mysterious circumstances very soon after.

Once she had calmed her nerves she lipped under the covers only to see that is was 0400. Her alarm was set for 0500 to wake up and prepare herself for duty. She grabbed her pillowed and screamed into it before throwing it across the room. 'Screw it!' she thought angrily. 'I'll just arrive early for my shift.' shoving the blankets off of her she went to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. Shower, make-up, hair, and uniform done she left for sickbay.

Dr. M'Benga greeted her with a smile. She smirked and shuffled over to the counter to put on a pot of coffee before sitting at her desk resting chin on her palm. McCoy entered the room glanced at M'Benga scoffed. His eyes settle on the nearly unconscious head nurse.

"Hard night?" McCoy asked

"I didn't sleep." Christine replied. "Had too much on my mind."

"That's right I heard you had a meeting with a superior officer." M'Benga said

"Yeah I met with Spock to discuss a project."

"A personal project?" M'Benga said "I hope you have fun with that so called project."

"What does he mean?" McCoy asked

"Aren't you done now?" Christine snapped.

M'Benga gave a shrug and retreated. McCoy watched him leave before stalking over to Christine.

"Private project?"

"Yes a private project."

"With Spock?"

"A private PERSONAL project that you don't need details of."

"A biological project?"

"What do you know?"

"I am a doctor how could I not know his condition?"

"The Pon Farr?"

"It was nice knowing you. Doubt you'll survive."

"He explained how it would be rough."

"Rough doesn't even begin to cover it Christine."

"I don't care."

"You'll basically be his rag doll. Human women end up with grave injuries. They are often lucky to survive. BDSM is child's play compared to the Pon Farr."

"But his mother is human she hasn't died."

"Spock's mother is a strong woman. She loves Sarek and will do anything for him."

Christine bit down on her lower lip her chest tightened. "I do care if he dies or not."

"They say the bond between a married couple help immensely during the main event."

"He said something about a bond. I suppose I should take him up on that."

"I mean there's always divorce."

"True."

Christine was distracted as she worked. Luckily today it was a round of crew physicals. One after another they arrived had test done and left. Hours trudged forth as if deciding that it was a fine day for a Sunday drive. When she wasn't working time even seemed to freeze taunting her. She checked off the last name putting the padd down. It was lunch time for her but the sound of food made her stomach churn and loudly protest. She could only wished a new cadaver would take her mind off of all things Spock.

Wishes do come true!

It was 1300 when a woman was rushed in. Her name was Judy Mimzy a ensign who had gotten herself stabbed by the bitter bitch Marlena. Usually Christine loved handling these problems but she hated Marlena more. Judy was going to survive and Christine would make sure of it. Carefully Christine stitched closed the wound and injected her with some strong pain killers. She knew this was all in vain; Marlena would try to kill her again and this time succeed but any chance to piss off Marlena was well worth her moments of kindness.

After shift she returned to her quarters, changed into her terry cloth robe crawled into bed and decided to read before sleep. She had a weakness for romance but would deny it to her last breath. She knew better than to fall in love on the Enterprise too much back stabbing and blood shed. Marlena had a special circumstance being the Captain's Woman gave her a safety many would kill (and have tried) for. She decided to let her mind drift where ever it pleased. This time jumping straight to Spock. He could have had anyone, man or woman, on the entire ship but he specifically wanted her and only her. Maybe he did want her for more than just a fuck buddy. Her lips couldn't help but tick upwards at the thought of them together. He was very attractive, hell even sexy. No! She wouldn't, not for anyone, begin to care. Christine Chapel had a reputation of being a merciless ice queen and it kept predators at bay. With that final thought she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Christine was warm waking slowly to bright sunbeams shinning through the curtains. She didn't know where she was but it felt right. She closed her eyes laying her head back against the pillows and sighed. She began to feel warm lips touch down on her neck slowly making their way down her collar bone to her bare breasts. She took a sharp breath softly moaning. Her eyes opened to see her lover's deep brown eyes staring into her blue ones. His lips met hers kissing her with such passion she never knew he held. The aching need began down between her legs. Her eyes snapped open feeling his other hand dip into the moist folds of her womanhood to sensually massage her sensitive center. She put her arms around his neck moving her hips against his ginger strokes. Pressure was building higher and higher she cried out against his mouth as she-_

Christine sat up straight in bed her body dripping with sweat her body alive with desire. She never had erotic dreams and when she did they were never this vivid. She tried to catch her breath trying to calm her body and mind. Looking at the chrono it read 0600. She cursed at herself and flew out of bed. Going to her dresser and paused remembering she wasn't going to work today. She was due at Spock's quarters and soon. She put on a simple skirt and top skipping the underwear knowing it was just a waste of time. She applied light make-up and brushed her hair before rushing to Spock.

She stood outside for a second gathering her courage before entering. The door open and she stepped into near darkness. The only light came from candles the heat was almost over whelming. She took in the smell of incense her eyes catching sight of the small fire pot it's embers softly glowing. She couldn't see him until she was further in. He was sitting at his desk hands steeped before his face. His eyes met hers and he stood up quickly his hands clasp behind his back. He was trembling slightly his breathing uneven. She nearly ran to him nervously touching his arm. Spock almost jumped out of his skin.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Are you still willing?"

"Yes Mr. Spock anything."

He took her chin and lifted it she saw his eyes were blazing with longing. Spock lent down and kissed her softly at first his hands moving to hold her against him. She felt light headed as the kiss became more feverish and demanding. His hands ripped her shirt at the seams letting it fall to the floor her skirt followed leaving her naked and self conscious. She removed his silky top along with his under shirt. She ran her hands over his chest softly her finger softly went through the hair. The heat of his skin was like fire on ice. Slowly her lowered his pants and underwear down over his knees. She eyed his erection hard and straining for release. It looked delicious as she moaned softy eyes begging him for approval. Her fingers wrapped around his cock her tongue barely touching. It was like hot steel in her hand the head moist with need. She took him into her mouth as her hand cradled his balls. He growled and pulled her up his mouth going for her chest. He sucked on her breasts hardening the nipples softly biting the tender nubs.

He picked her up took her to his bed. She lay there as his tongue explored her body kissing and nipping his fingers penetrated her wet folds into her warm depth. She rocked her hips again his hand. She cried out in euphoria as she came withering beneath his touch. He crawled over her and positioned himself at her entry. He entered her swiftly deeper and deeper into her welcoming womanhood. He paused gathering what little control he had left before moving in and out. Thrusting into her over and over her nails dug into his back as she came again. He pumped faster and harder bringing himself and her to the brink. With a final deep thrust her came hard spilling his seed deep within her willing body. She tightened around him from within as she also soared into oblivion. They both floated back down her body in his embrace.

"I wanted to pleasure you before I lost control completely." he whispered

"holy...shit..."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" she said smiling. "Just haven't came like that ever. Not even during masturbation."

"I care for you."

"I care for you to."

"You don not understand. The only way you can truly know is if I were to meld with you."

"I guess we could do that."

"Very well. Just relax..."

Spock rose up over her his hand moving to the meld points. Gently touching down she felt him slip into her mind carefully sorting through her many emotions. She closed her eyes again sharing the experience letting down all her shields. She also felt him and the struggle deep below with the love her felt for her and the logic that condemned it. He felt her fear of relationships. She was lonely and sad but had this need to be a cold bitch. She was curious about the human side of him. She had a growing affection for him that gave him hope.

She'd never felt closer to anyone. The night went on as he took her time after time a link had began to form by the next day and continued to grow stronger through out the following days. The night turned into 10 days of hot lust driven sex. She grew fonder of Spock as time went on her glacier heart slowly started to thaw. The end came leaving them sated embracing each other as they slept. She felt at peace and happy in his arms. It hit her like cement block, she had done what she feared most. She loved Spock and that had to end now. It hurt her to know that she couldn't be with him. She'll get over it. Spock stirred and pulled her closer. But for now she lived her forbidden fantasy.

Spock woke alone. He had hoped she'd still be there lying in his arms. But he could feel her stronger than ever. He realized the link was cemented and had become a marriage bond. He needed to com his parents. He had to get them to Vulcan. But before he could do any of that he had to face Christine his bond-mate, his t'hy'la, his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Now if only I could write my own original story with this much ease. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please R&amp;R. **

**Chapter Three**

It had been three weeks since the Pon Farr and Christine had been avoiding him like the plague. She angered her self to the point of explosion; ever since she had been with Spock it seemed as if no matter what she did she could feel him within her. Not in a physical way but deep in her mind where could sense her every move. She buried her self deep in her work. Cadavers were flying in and out quickly giving her a healthy outlet for her emotions. She'd gone through seven cadavers in a single day not stopping between or even looking at their names before proceeding to end their lives.

Breaks came and gone while she continued to wreak havoc. At the end of her shift she started slashing repeatedly into her final body tears running down her face. McCoy grabbed her pulling her away from the gutted corpse. She shoved him off of her grabbing her dagger from her boot placing it against his neck. She backed out of sick bay returning her dagger in her boot. McCoy stared at her unable to form words deciding best not to push her further. Christine was weak from hunger, finally she went to the mess no longer giving a shit if Spock was there or not.

He was of course there sitting having dinner with Kirk.

"Christine I haven't seen you in weeks. How have you been?" Rand asked.

Christine turned giving her a half smile. "Been busy."

"Had a red alert this afternoon."

"Figured once the bodies started flooding in, what happened?"

"Klingon scum trying to start shit."

"Just what we need."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine just fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Sorry I asked."

Rand left in a huff muttering to herself. Christine took a seat in the back away from noise. She shoveled her food down downing her drink before exiting. Feeling depressed she went to her quarters. Christine rarely drank but she never knew a better time than now to throw back a few shots. An hour later she was swaying through her quarters the half empty bottle in her tight grasp. Her door chimed pulling Christine back into reality.

"Who ever you are go away!" she yelled.

The door opened anyway Spock entering his eyes set on her. She glared at him throwing the bottle at his head, He moved letting the bottle hit the wall and shatter. He walked towards her grabbing her arms to steady her. Christine refused to look at him. She fought against him his emotions running through her.

'look at me Christine.' she heard his voice in her head.

Her head snapped up.

'This has to be a dream. Must have passed out an hour ago.' she thought.

'No Christine you are awake, you are just very intoxicated.' she heard him again.

'I'm going to try something.' she narrowed her eyes. 'I'm think of the number 45667 if you can hear me tell me- out loud- if you hear me.'

"45667." he said arching an eyebrow.

"Ok now that we have established we can talk with thinking I have a request: Get the fuck out of my head you psycho stalker!"

"Christine calm yourself." Spock said taking her to sit on the bed. "I can explain."

"Please do!"

"During the Pon Farr when we melded through out the time a link was created."

"Link?"

"By then end after plak tow had left me and I was in control again I realized that a bond was formed."

She pushed past him going towards the drinks. He grabbed her hand to stop her pulling her to him. Christine lost her fight and leaned her head against him. His arms wrapped possessively around her. Her took her and laid down on the bed holding her tightly. She closed her eyes and smiled for the first time in a while. She noticed his hand was drifting lower and lower resting on her abdomen. She sat up and stared at him wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Touching you."

"Yes but why? Why there?"

"I wish to feel you."

"Are you sure?"

Spock paused thinking over his response. "Yes."

"I need another drink-"

"No you will no longer drink liquor. None at all."

"controlling much? Anyway I don't really drink. Just when I'm stressed."

Christine tried to read him; something was up. He stared at her intently she could feel waves of nerves and concern though their bond. He was shielding his thoughts from her which made her even more paranoid. She'd rather not push it and agreed. She settled back into his arms falling to sleep. Spock couldn't quite sense anything yet but something told him things needed to change and he needed to get them off the Enterprise.

_**A/n: This was a super short chapter. The next chapter will be up tomorrow night. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been sometime before I updated. Luckily writers block was blown to pieces and left me with even more ideas. Chapter Five is probably the darkest one of the story. **

**Chapter Four**

When Christine woke the next morning her head was pounding with pain; her mouth was dry and the feeling of nausea was mind bending. Sitting up only made the room spin around her the bile in her throat rise in her throat. On top of the dresser sat a hypo that most likely held a cure for her hang over. She grabbed it and put in her upper arm. Within a few seconds the pain and nausea stopped. She remember the night before when Spock had come to her when she was hysterical, he had comforted her and held her until she had fallen sleep. It brought a smile to her face knowing that he truly cared about her. A thought popped into her brain freezing her movements. He had forbidden her to drink liquor last night. She stood and walked to her dresser. Grabbing a fresh uniform she began to dress. She noticed that her bra was extra tight than usual, she went to put it on when she lightly knocked her breast causing a dull ache spread through her chest.

She wasn't on Duty for another three hours so she headed to the rec room. She sat at a table with Rand who was applying make-up. Rand ignored her still pissed off from Christine's less than friendly attitude yesterday. Marlena walked in with Uhura both going past her without an form of acknowledgment, Christine didn't care she liked the quiet. Without warning the nausea swooped over her claiming her as she ran to the nearest trash can. After dry heaving for a few minutes the others stopped and watched her. She left to go to the mess hall. Get something in her stomach in case the need arises for more throwing up they would be more than just dry heaves.

After finishing her food she sat and relaxed praying that the nausea was gone for good. She began to rethink her morning: she woke with a hangover, took a hypo, her breasts were swollen and sore, and now the vomiting. Fuck. Her heart rate began to rise as she her temperature became more and more uncomfortable. No way. This was not happening. It couldn't! He is a hybrid and most hybrids are sterile! She was going to find him chop his dick off and throw him out the airlock. Pregnancies never made to full term, the woman would be lucky if the fetus made it past the first month. Abortions by acid being poured into the woman's cervix are mandatory, the acid not only kill the baby but turns the whole reproductive system to mush; after the procedure the liquid simply drains out the vagina for three to four agonizing days.

She stood up and stalked out of the room. She headed straight for Spock's quarters to give him a peace of her mind. His guards stood outside and were not happy to deal with Christine. Especially in her over emotional state of mind.

"I need to speak with Commander Spock." Christine stated.

"Is he expecting you Nurse?" said the shorter one.

"No but I have a important item to discuss with him and I must see him now!"

Before things go further the door opened and Spock invited her inside. She stood angrily in front of his desk watching him. He gestured to a seat but she shook her head. Spock realized that she had figured out the situation and sat down preparing himself for the emotion rampage of a pregnant human woman.

"You!" Christine yelled. "Are you out of your fucking mind? How could this happen? And you knew last night didn't you! Son of a bitch! First off how did this happen?"

"Christine you are aware of how reproduction works."

"Yes but I assumed that since you were a hybrid that you were sterile."

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Yes!" Christine began to cry. "This can't be real. I must be dreaming. Maybe I can get McCoy to discreetly take care of it without the system destroying acid. That's the best bet for the future."

"You wish to terminate the pregnancy?"

"Spock it's the only way to survive."

"I cannot allow that."

"You can't _allow _it?"

"Vulcans hold all life sacred even those of the unborn."

"Fucking figures." she plopped onto a chair wiping tears from her eyes. "At some point I want children and the acid will forever prevent that."

Spock took her hand in his sitting down next to her. "That will not happen."

she scoffed turning her head. "Listen I know your the first officer but Kirk makes the final decision on that subject and all subjects really. The only way you could change things is if you killed Kirk and you won't do that because unlike most shitheads on this star ship you have a kindness to you."

'Keep this between us for the time being and I shall mediate on it."

"I can try but working in sick bay may not be the best. Being around the censor readings."

He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. She leaned her head back against his shoulder resting her hand on her abdomen. He placed his hand over hers and kissed the top of her head.

"You know for a stoic emotionless Vulcan asshole you sure are sweet." she laughed softly. "So about this bond or link or something what does it mean? I know that I'm your wife in Vulcan ways but does it also count on Earth?"

"You are my wife but we should go to Vulcan at the soonest time possible to have a formal ceremony and cement the bond."

'And I can hear your thoughts in my head? Communicate without actual words? This will make things easier when speaking about the baby.' Christine thought to Spock.

'Indeed. As I'm sure you have discovered we can also sense each others moods or emotions.'

She gazed into his eyes feeling silly and lightheaded. Her hand touched his cheek then traced from his jar to the tip of his ear with her finger. He took her chin and leaned down gently connecting their lips. Christine's body lit up with a dizzying desire to touch more of his skin. He began to lean her back his lips never leaving hers. With one hand on the back of neck his arms slipped around her waist pulling her tighter against him. Christine could feel his need for her the aching need to take her right there. She moaned softly parting her lips letting him taste her. Christine became adventurous feeling his hard cock against her pubic bone reaching down and into his pants she cupped it and slowly stroked it. His hold on her tightened his breath catching in his throat groaning eyes staring into hers.

" T'hy'la..." he whispered putting his fingers on the psi points.

"Wait!" she said smiling. "I have to be on duty soon we don't have time for this."

Spock sat up straight his eyes pleading. She sat up and kissed him sweetly both hands on his chest. Sucking softly on his bottom lip before getting up. He shifted unpleasantly his erection still hard and unyielding. Christine looked at him sadly. She decided to give him a appetizer until the night came. She smiled and went down on her knees crawling between his legs. Looking up seductively she pulled the waist band of his pants down exposing his hardness. She took it in her hand worked her hand up and down the length slowly the tip of her tongue teasing the sensitive head. Licking the slick liquid from the top she took him into her mouth. His eyes closed his head rolled back growling softly.

The taste of him sent wave upon wave of euphoria through her as she sucked and licked the length. Her mouth was so warm and tight he tried to control himself only to fail. She hummed her lips vibrating around him. The new feeling took him close to the edge. She looked at him one last time before taking his entire length into her mouth. Her throat muscles spasm flung him over the edge his member twitching as he came, she swallowed moaning and licking her lips.

"...Christine..." he said softly. "Why did you preform fellatio?"

"First off Spock it's called a blow job don't refer to it as fellatio. This isn't science class." Christine replied. "Also it's what humans do when there isn't enough time for sex."

"Indeed."

"I'll come here tonight after my shift."

She left smirking all the way to sick bay. She bumped into Kirk who grinned at her. He took her in his arms pulling her roughly against her. She tried to pull away only to have him bite her neck. Kicking and throwing punches she wiggled free pushing Kirk away from her. He grabbed her ass and whistled.

"You know I'd tear you apart, fuck you so hard you'd be in sick bay for weeks." Kirk said.

"Don't touch me!" Christine snapped walking away.

"What you'll fuck my first officer but you won't fuck me?"

Christine stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face Kirk.

"Ah so it is true." Kirk laughed. "Just give me a com when you want a REAL MAN."

Her eyes narrowed every ounce of her wanted to attack him. Knock his teeth out of his over confident mouth.

'T'th'ya don't indulge him.' Spock's voice came inside her mind.

Taking a deep breath she frowned and left. The silence frustrated Kirk as he watched her. She was a sexy vixen and probably a great lay. He wanted her body badly. What the fuck did Spock have that he didn't? Spock wasn't even fully human! Bullshit! He was the Captain and he would take what he wanted! He will have Christine and he would have her soon.

"Hey we got some new patients." McCoy said as Christine entered sick bay. "Three actually, Yeomen Laura Davis, Ensign Eric Mayor, and lastly Engineer Micheal Lynn."

"I'll take Yeomen Laura Davis." Christine said her voice hard. "What happened to her?"

"Eh she was raped by a superior officer." he replied handing over the data padd. "She was found unconscious in a jefferies tube."

Christine stood beside a biobed looking down at the young woman. Blood seeped through the skirt of her uniform dark bruises had formed on the bare skin. The girl trembled praying softly. Her right eyes was swollen shut jaw broken and deep fingernails wounds on her breasts. It broke Christine's heart seeing a girl so young in sickbay. What is the child she carried was a girl? What if she and Spock's daughter was in this girls situation? The color drained from Christine's face as she began sobbing into her palms. Damn pregnancy hormones!

"Christine are you crying?" McCoy asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No." she sniffled.

The levels above the bed dropped to bottom as Laura stopped breathing. Christine looked at her holding her small hand for a few seconds as another round of sobs took her.

"Christine you're not well, I'm putting you off duty for a couple days." McCoy said softly.

Christine shook her head and left McCoy standing in confusion. She went to the mess to grab a snack, but the moment the smell hit her it triggered her nausea to come back. She ended up in her quarters tucked under her blankets switching between anger and sadness.

'Spock?' she tried to find him through the link. 'I've been put on medical leave. I'm terrified and I need you. Where are you?'

'I am on the bridge I can not come to you at the moment. I shall come to you after my shift. For now rest my wife.' he responded through the link.

'I think I may be falling in love you...my husband' she thought smiling.

'I hold you in high regard as well my wife.'

Rolling her eyes she giggled. Damn Vulcan logic. She fell into a light sleep dreaming of the new life within her. Maybe things would work out. She knew Spock would be a wonderful father to their child but she was unsure of herself. But for now she was happy and it felt good.

If she only knew the darkness ahead...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Another chapter is up. Thank you for the reviews they made me so happy! YAY!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five**

M'Benga entered sick bay shuffling quietly to his office past Dr. McCoy hoping to keep his presence unknown to the buzzed surgeon. McCoy's head shot up seeing an image pass his peripheral vision; blue eyes searched the room paranoid thoughts consuming his mind. M'Benga held his breath watching his colleague narrow gaze. After a few petrifying moments McCoy went back to working on his padd records, but not before taking another long gulp of his aged whiskey his face turning sour as the liquid burned down his throat. Once it was safe M'Benga ducked into his office going straight for his immaculate desk digging through the lowest drawer fingering through disks inside. He grabbed a dark blue disk and slid it into his pocket before leaving.

"Ah that was you coming in?" McCoy asked sitting back in his chair feet up on the desk. "You aren't on duty for another five hours. Why the hell you down here? Getting some happy hypos for some friends?"

M'Benga forced a smile. "You bet. Exchanging some hypos for some good old fashioned head."

"You heard about Nurse Chapel?"

"No I haven't something wrong with her?"

"She had a total break down yesterday." McCoy replied standing, he slowly made his way to M'Benga a spark of mischief within his eyes. "She couldn't do her job done. It was one of her favorite tasks to!"

M'Benga tilted his head. "She couldn't off someone?"

McCoy shook his head chuckling. "A young Yeomen was raped and left to die. The Christine I know would've knifed her pussy to smithereens. But instead she began crying. Any idea why?"

"She is a woman; perhaps her hormones were elevated."

McCoy folded his arms over his chest. "Uh huh. I put her on sick leave for a few days. Maybe she'll be back to normal after some rest."

"I'm sorry I have to go." M'Benga said walking away.

"What did Spock want with you?" McCoy inquired loudly.

M'Benga could feel McCoy's eyes boring into the back of his head. "You searched through my personal messages?"

McCoy laughed. "I'm guessing that little square in your pocket there is a book all about crossed species pregnancies, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bullshit M'Benga you know me better than to think I didn't notice it in your pocket. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or should I employ the help of Captain Kirk?"

"That is none of your business."

"As chief medical officer it is MY business."

"Say that Christine was pregnant..."

"I would keep it to myself. I don't want to lose my best nurse." McCoy replied. "Besides knowing the truth won't be an advantage to me."

"Yes, Christine is expecting."

"Christine and who?"

"Mr. Spock is the father."

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" McCoy grinned. "That green blooded hobgoblin son of a bitch!"

"You are happy?"

"Like I said she is my best nurse and I do care for her. Like a father feels about his daughter."

M'Benga was at a loss for words.

"What?"

"I thought you'd be the first to insist an abortion."

"Don't tell Spock that I know. I don't need him lurking around here."

"This stays between us."

"Agreed. Now go make sure she and her baby are safe enough so she can return to work."

M'Benga left praying he could trust McCoy. He made his way to Spock's quarters disk hot in his hand. The door opened and he entered to find Spock at his desk and Christine fast asleep on the bed. He handed the disk to Spock. Christine stirred turning over and bringing the blankets more over her shoulders.

"Doctor since you studied on Vulcan you have knowledge that may be crucial for the survival of this child. I will need your assistance through out the gestation." Spock said.

"Anyway I can help commander I will attempt to aid you." M'Benga said. "How far along is she?"

"Five weeks, three days, nine hours, and five point nine seconds."

"Do you sense it yet?"

"No I do not. I will be unable until she is further along."

"I have read that through the bond she may also be linked to him or her."

"Affirmative."

"I've been meaning to warn you." M'Benga said "Captain Kirk has gotten a little too touchy feely with Christine."

"I am aware."

"Marlena is sick with envy."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"I would suggest having someone accompany her places. The Captain is cocky enough to try something in sickbay."

Spock steeped his fingers before his face deep in thought.

"I will handle her."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No this is all for now. Thank you."

M'Benga left the room. Spock walked over to the sleeping Christine petting her blond hair softly. His mother will be thrilled to have a grandchild but his father will appalled that it's mother was human. Funny how he himself was married to a human with a half human half Vulcan son. Spock hated to admit it but he was concerned for the mother of his child. Marlena was a cunning bitch who was capable of seducing Kirk into anything she wished. But also Kirk himself; Spock was not happy with the recent attention he'd been giving HIS wife.

The following day Christine returned to work a fire within her soul to be the cruel nurse everyone knew best. She stalked into sickbay swaying her hips seductively smiling and fluttering her eyelashes. McCoy felt better seeing the bitch back. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but be nervous about her around all the sharp objects. The first body came rolling in Christine's smile turned into a twisted look of satisfaction.

"Hello," Christine looked down at the name, "Bethany! My name is Nurse Chapel welcome to your new hell!"

The scalpel felt good in her hand as she slipped back into the role of undertaker. Christine ripped the top from Bethany and threw it behind her. Her right hand moved over the woman's chest fondling her breasts. She laughed flicking the nipples. She grabbed a knife and sliced off Bethany's right breast, the slab of skin fell to the floor with a splat. Bethany shrieked in pain fighting against her restraints.

"Sweetie you need to be quiet!" Christine mocked picking up a needle threading it with wire.

Tears rolled down Bethany's face bruised and bloody agony plastered across her features. Christine took the needle and began to slowly push it through her lips; over and under over and under and over until her lips were sewed shut holes strained by her whimpering.

"You have very beautiful eyes dear." Christine sighed holding one open.

Christine felt sick and hated herself. She wanted to run away from the screaming and the pain. To bury herself in a hole and wait to die. But she cleared her throat and hardened her heart. Damn it Spock. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! She closed her eyes taking a deep breathe before continuing.

Taking a pick in hand she slowly inserted it into the irus of Bethany's eyes pushing it farhter and farther in. She took her hand away and cracked her neck before pounding the pick into Bethany's brain. Bethany's body began to seizure uncontrollably for a good five minutes until she died. Christine swallowed vomit.

'T'th'ya be strong. Our child needs you to be strong.' Spock's voice in head.

She nodded wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye.

"Now that's the Christine I know!" McCoy said patting her on the back.

Christine forced a chuckle and shook her hair from her face smiling at McCoy.

"Damn right this bitch is back!"

"Glad to see it! Thought you'd gone soft on me."

"Huh, me? I'd never pussy out on this fun affair."

Christine went to the restroom and fell to her knees sobbing. Her hands over the life inside and apologized over and over. Praying her child will forgive her and love her. She felt love and comfort through the bond. She sat on the floor with her knees to her stomach humming a lullaby wrapped with Spock's presence.

**A/N: So the bitch is back. How long can she control her emotions before the turmoil rips her apart. And not only stressing her but Spock and their child.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is Chapter six. I'm sorry I keep redoing shit but I am bipolar and one minute I'm like 'Hey! It's perfect!' the next I'm like 'It's shit! Absolute shit! Need to rewrite it!' Hope you enjoy and once again thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter Six**

Christine was cleaning up the bloody mess that had accumulated over the days multiple projects. Frustrated and at the end of her rope she threw the dripping red cloth across sickbay, sitting down she sighed dramatically. This was Bullshit! Her emotions had grown haywire over the past week; pregnancy hormones driving to the most extreme happiness only to plummet to extreme sadness. Her belly was just starting to bloom with the glow of expecting; glow of expecting her ass, make that a glow of someone who over indulged herself with sweets. It would be another month before she couldn't hide behind the 'Damn I better back off the baked goods!' or 'Wow I'm getting a little tubby' excuses. M'Benga had been keeping tabs on her to give Spock updates.

"Jesus Christine!" McCoy shouted exiting his office. He picked up the cloth and rubbed his fingers over the damp red patch on the wall. "Redecorating?"

"Why am I cleaning this shit up?" she demanded.

"Because it needs to be cleaned."

"Can't another nurse do it?"

"I am your superior there for I tell you what to do."

"Pulling rank on me?"

McCoy nodded; he dropped the cloth on the floor and smeared it around with his shoe.

"Bastard!"

"When your done with this you can go."

McCoy left her stewing in fury. She flipped his back the bird and returned to cleaning. It had been three hours past the end of her shift. The chatting out in the halls meant the second shift was well on it's way to start. Two of the nurses arrived with M'Benga in tow. He saw Christine on the floor scrubbing the remaining blood from the metal. Rushing over her took her hand and helped her up.

"Christine what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up."

"You shouldn't be on your hands and knees or on the floor at all!"

"It's not my choice." she wiped her hands on a towel. "Fucking McCoy!"

M'Benga frowned shaking his head. Idiot! Fucking idiot!

"Come with me."

M'Benga took Christine into his office. He helped her sit across from his desk; handing her some water he eyes her nervously.

"Are you staying hydrated?"

"Yes."

"Have you been eating correctly?"

"Yes."

"Have you introduce Vulcan food into your diet?"

"I stopped eating meat. And I'm trying Vulcan food."

"I am glad that you have stopped eating meat. Vulcan's are strict vegetarians."

"God forbid a Vulcan fetus consumes meat!" Christine snapped. "He is so...just- UGH!"

"Christine he cares a lot for you. And he worries about you and the baby."

Christine scoffed. "He is so damn irritating!"

"Spock is looking out for you."

"I know!" she whispers harshly. "Fucking stalker! Some how he knows what I am doing at anytime and anywhere! He fucking knows if I simply cough!"

M'Benga chuckled. "Vulcan's are very possessive and protective of their mates."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Listen I understand but I'm use to being a loner."

"I hate to do this to you but I'm taking you off duty."

"NO!"

"If McCoy has you crawling around on the ground I have no other choice."

"Alright. If it's best for the baby."

"It is. And we need to talk about what's going to happen. I'll meet with the two of you later to discuss what our options are."

Christine smiled. "Alright I'll see you later."

Christine entered her and Spock's quarters looking around for him. Ah yes, alone time! She grabbed a padd off the table before plopping onto a chair to catch on some medical journals. Her eyes grew heavy as sleep slowly grabbed her attention. A yawn and stretch was followed by a quick 'resting of the eyes' ending in her dropping the padd fast asleep.

_Christine found her self on Vulcan carrying a young child in her arms. She couldn't see the face to know what gender but it had elegant pointed ears. The child had long raven back hair, Christine guessed it was a little girl, braided down it's back. Looking around she was surrounded by large stone walls holding up beautiful vaulted ceilings. She felt hot and constricted in what was a Vulcan wedding robe standing on a balcony over looking the forge. The child wiggled free of her grip running away down the hall. Christine tried to run after her but her feet refused to move. The child's foots steps could heard as they ran farther and farther away. _

_The footsteps faded to silence. Christine was able to move but only crawl after the child. An ear piercing scream from the child tore through her heart. Putting every effort she could bare she began her way after the child. Another scream echoed. Christine's robes smoked before catching fire flames swarming around her like a cocoon. _

_The fire vanished the scene turning into sickbay. She realized she was naked tied down to a biobed unable to speak. Her lower body caked with dried blood a few wet spots dripping out. There were figures around her soaked with green blood. Unknown and speaking gibberish; laughing that sounded like a thousand shattering mirrors. One of the figures ripped open her abdomen with bare hands. The baby was removed held up in the air. The figures began ripping the body apart green blood pouring down over her face-_

"Christine-"

She sat up panting the beginning mist of tears filled her eyes. Spock put his hand on her cheek calming her down. She threw herself into his arms sobbing heavily. His hesitated before holding her tightly kissing the top of her head. Spock was upset but refused to show it. He had found her tossing and turning in her sleep. Touching her he saw her nightmare as if it were his own.

"T'th'ya a'duna" he said softly still holding her.

"It was horrible." she managed to say. "Something- something is going to happen!"

"I know I witnessed it."

"Our baby, our baby isn't safe! Something is going to happen!"

"Christine I have made a decision on our situation."

"A decision?"

"Doctor M'Benga and I have come to the conclusion that you are no longer safe on the Enterprise."

"What? What the hell Spock!"

"I'm sorry Christine but I can't risk you or our child. It has gotten more hazardous for you and it will only grow worse over time. The Captain; there have been rumors, he has a new weapon that it invincible."

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"It is a scientific item. It allows the Captain kill anyone anywhere without leaving his quarters."

"Where am I going?"

"You will be sent to Terra where my father and mother are stationed. They will be with you through the rest of the pregnancy. Once the child is born they will com me and I will take leave."

"Terra? With you half way across the galaxy?"

"Christine it is decided. There will be no more discussion."

She sat back and glared at him.

"Asshole!"

Spock's eyes widened. "There is no need for profanity."

She shoved him away only to be held in place. Breathing heavily she stared him down refusing to let him win. Her fight stirred desire within him. He put a hand on the back of her neck pulling her close. Her lips cool against his he began kissing her. She continued to fight also finding arousal in the action. His kisses grew passionate as she opened her mouth. She moaned and dug her nails into his neck shoving him up. He rolled off onto the floor she smiling above him. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up- gently so not to hurt the baby- and ripped her uniform top his mouth licking and biting down to her breasts. Again she pushed him away and walked over to the bed laying down seductively.

He removed his clothes stalking over to the bed. She rolled onto her stomach kicking her feet up behind her her eyes daring him to touch her. He was on her in an instant holding her wrists down on the bed. She licked her lips eyeing his hard cock, she wanted it in her mouth she wanted to taste him feel him against lips. His eyes lit with a primal need. He ravaged her body touching feeling exploring every inch with his tongue and fingers. Her head tossed back forth his hot skin against her drove her insane. He picked her up and bent her over on the bed nails scratching down her spine. He plunged into her a little bit pulled all the way out plunging back in until he was fully inside. He wrapped his arms around her taking her from behind. She moaned loudly flexing her kegel muscles around him. She climaxed her knees growing weak. He held her thrust after thrust until he came erupting inside her warm body.

She gently fell forward. He lay next to her catching his breath. Christine couldn't help the bright grin on her flushed face. She curled up against him.

"That my dear was angry make-up sex..."

"Indeed."

**A/N: A'duna is wife in Vulcan. T'th'ya mean beloved or brother. Sorry if you didn't know that. I'm trying to memorize the Vulcan language. It's a bitch to speak!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This would have been up sooner if I hadn't gotten sick. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

Christine woke the next morning alone. She laid there remembering she had been taken off duty she sighed rolling onto her side dangling her hand over the edge of the bed. It felt weird not having to be anywhere or doing anything. She had days off but they were few and much needed when they came meaning she slept the entire day away. But now that she had free time she had no idea what to do with it. Breakfast sounded like a good idea she was sure the baby would enjoy just as much as she would. After dressing she headed out only to be confronted with one of Spock's guard.

"Where are you going?"

"I am hungry- I mean WE are hungry so WE are going to get food in the mess." with every WE she pointed at her abdomen. The guard nodded and let her by.

Happily she sat alone eating pancakes humming to herself. She eyed some sausage across the room and groaned. What she wouldn't do to eat that sausage; grab it and put it in her mouth...savor the flavor...chew and- NO! No meat. She made a fist in her lap. Damn she missed eating meat.

"Bitch."

Christine looked up to see Marlena standing before her with her hands on her hips. Her eyes shot daggers of fury as she frowned. Christine ignored her and continued eating. Marlena shoved the tray off the table with her arm. She grabbed Christine by the hair pulling her out of the seat pushing her down onto the ground. With dagger in hand Marlena bent over Christine breathing heavily.

"Get off me!" Christine yelled shoving Marlena away.

People had stopped to watch the spectacle.

"You fucking skinny ass whore!" Marlena yelled holding her hand over Christine's mouth. "You are going to die!"

"Marlena stop!" Kirk yelled.

"Tell me why I shouldn't end her?"

"I command you to stop that is why."

Before she could go on a hand gripped her throat as she was thrown against a wall. Choking and clawing at the hand that held her in place she saw Spock the usually stoic Vulcan enraged. She looked at Kirk hoping her would save her. Kirk only smirked enjoying Marlena's pain. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull darkness surrounding her all she could hear was the sound of her heart beat slowing down.

"Spock let her go!" Kirk yelled.

Spock ignored him.

"Spock let her go now! Or shall we see how long Christine can hold out?"

Spock dropped Marlena's unconscious body onto the floor every fiber of his being wanted to break her neck. It would've been so easy to just grip a tiny bit tighter until the small snap could be heard. Spock turned to Christine he picked up up and carried her out of the mess hall. The room was silent as everyone tried to process what had just happened. Kirk turned and left ignoring Marlena's body. He followed Spock to sick bay. Once Christine was taken from him Kirk cornfronted him.

"I could have you killed for what you just did." Kirk whispered. "Something is different with you Spock. Something has changed, you've been losing control more easily."

Spock stared at Kirk before pushing past him.

"It's Christine isn't it?"

Spock turned slowly to face Kirk.

"Yes it is." Kirk chuckled. "You care for her? Dare I say you are in love with her?"

Spock advanced quickly glaring at Kirk.

Kirk began laughing. "Huh the stone cold emotionless mighty Vulcan shield has been penetrated by a female. And not just any female, but a human female. This is just classic!"

"I suggest that you drop this subject; Kirk I am not your enemy." Spock said.

"Spock you still think this about you?"

"Leave her be. If you want to inflict pain upon someone I will volunteer."

"Just watch your self Spock."

Kirk smiled leaving. Spock went to sick bay to find Christine.

"Damn it M'Benga I am fine!" she snapped angrily.

"Christine I am sure you are but we need to do some scans while sickbay is empty."

"Commander do you wish to see your child?"

"Our son is unharmed." Spock stated.

"Wait what?" Christine asked stunned. "You know it's going to be a boy?"

"Indeed I have begun to sense him."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I sensed you two were in danger."

"Spock you almost killed Marlena, what were you thinking?"

"I was not thinking my control had snapped when I saw you on the floor. Rage clouded my mind all I thought was kill whatever was endangering my mate and child."

"Beloved..." Christine sighed touching his hand.

"We need to act fast." Spock said. "There is no more time to wait. She is in trouble, Marlena will no doubt come after her. Christine you will be leaving in four hours."

"Of course commander." M'Benga replied.

When Marlena came to she was in Kirk's quarters. The first thing she noticed was that her neck was achy. Her fingers reached up to gently touch it; a horrific pain came at by just pushing down. Kirk wasn't in the room with her. Memories came flooding back to her. Fear gripped her heart remembering Spock's cold brown eyes locked on her's as he held her up squeezing her neck. And Kirk had just watched for the longest time just relishing in her pain. Christine! This was all her fault! The bitch wanted Kirk and worse yet Kirk craved the nurse.

"You are awake," Kirk said coming out of the bathroom. "I thought for sure you were dead."

"Why didn't you take me to sick bay?"

"I didn't want you to end up a bloody corpse."

"Yet you let that psycho Vulcan choke me until I passed out?"

"I stopped him." he said examining Marlena's neck. "Damn he got you good."

She jerked away. "Kill him."

Kirk shook his head. "No I have other plans for him."

"Use the Tantalus Field!"

"Too easy. I'm going to take the one thing he cares about."

Marlena smiled. "So it's true? He actually feels emotions?"

"Yes he does and it will be his downfall."

Christine was packing the few necessities to take with her. She was upset about leaving her home and her beloved. Her heart suffered knowing that after what had just happened with Marlena this could be the last time she ever saw Spock alive. Tears slipped down her cheeks. His arms wrapped around her tightly. Wiping away tears her eyes locked with his. He kissed her passionately stroking her hair. Spock hated sending her away, hated knowing he wouldn't be there when their child was born. His com beeped before he heard Uhura's voice.

"Bridge to Mr. Spock."

"Spock here."

"Mr. Spock we are picking up space chatter from a Romulan vessel."

"This should be handled by the Captain."

"We are unable to contact Captain Kirk at this time."

Spock looked over at Christine who shrugged.

"On my way Spock out."

"I understand. Ship comes be fore me. Now go."

"I will not be gone long."

Christine kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine."

Kirk saw Spock leave his quarters and waited until he was in the lift before pressing the button to take out the two guards outside Spock's quarters. He prepared himself making sure he had all he needed before confronting Christine. It would feel so good to finally have her; consensual or not she would be there to pleasure him and only him. With Spock out of the way he could easily attain his prize. Smiling Kirk left.

Christine was still packing her bags when she heard the door open, close, and lock. She didn't turn around putting the final item in her bag.

"Wow that was quick." she said.

No answer.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Christine felt her ass being grabbed as a hand felt around to the front of her uniform. She giggled and bent over seductively.

"Spock seriously we don't have time for this!"

An arm tightly went around her abdomen. She winced.

"Be careful the baby is getting bigger along with my stomach."

She was roughly turned around to face Kirk.

"What did you just say?"

She wrenched free of his bruising grip to get help.

"Spock's minions aren't going to help you, they have mysteriously vanished into thin air."

"Kirk don't you dare touch me!"

"I'm sorry I must have misheard you. The baby?"

Kirk slapped her across the face sending her down to the ground. Christine kicked his ankle before jumping to her feet and running for the door. Kirk hobbled after her grabbing the back of her shirt he hauled her back over to the bed. She took a chance forcing her palm up into his groin jamming his balls into his stomach. The pain caught him by surprised. Hunching over he dug his nails into the back of her neck shoving her to the ground. Landing in a heap she crawled away yelling for someone anyone to help her. Kirk jumped her turning her over onto her back. Covering her screams with his palm he took out his agonizer and put it to her chest. Christine screeched withering beneath him as the repeated shocks spread through her body.

"You are carrying that hybrids spawn?" Kirk yelled. "Disgusting!"

Christine glared up at him struggling to get away. Kirk put his lower arm over her neck pressing down.

"We'll just have to put an end to this filthy abomination as soon as possible."

Kirk tied her hands behind her back before also binding her feet. He dragged her onto a table and left her. She screamed as loud as she could. The dirty cloth in her mouth kept her cried silent. Kirk was out of his mind with jealousy. A idea came to him; a sick twisted bloody idea of revenge. He took a long knife from his side and approached his prey.

"This will be very satisfying. Cutting Spock's child from the mothers womb."

He gently slid the knife down her cheek not breaking the skin. He licked the tears from her face and moaned. She closed her eyes knowing that her unborn child wouldn't get the chance to breath air, to see, to hear, not even held against his mother's chest.

"Now let us begin..."

She waited for the knife to make contact with her skin, waited and waited but it never touched down. Instead she heard a grunt followed by heavy breathing. Drops of liquid began to land on her bare stomach. She opened her eyes to see blood dripping from Kirk's mouth eyes bulged out hands grabbing at his chest. A figure stood behind him fierce eyes watching Kirk's body fall lifelessly to the ground. Christine sobbed uncontrollably over joyed with her savior.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be the last one of the story. I may do a prologue but I'm not sure. Oh and it's actually spelled T'hy'la. I saved it wrong and so it began to auto correct with the wrong spelling. Should have caught that. Who do you think saved Christine? Probably easy to guess. It's not Spock. Once again R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took a really long time to be written and posted. I hope it's worth the wait. I want to thank all my reviewers and followers! A lot of things happen in this last chapter of the story. The final entry will be a quick little epilogue thing. I thought of it yesterday. Alright enough chit chat! Enjoy!**

On the bridge Spock was being torn apart by personal drama and his duty to the ship. He could feel the hectic emotions. Hearing her screams in his head sent daggers through his heart. His fists clenched as her pain swept over him. He forcefully closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what was around him until suddenly all chaos stopped and there was nothing but silence in his head. Torpedoes locked onto the enemy ship blowing it to smithereens. With danger gone he darted off the bridge to find Christine.

Christine looked into pale blue eyes lost for words in utter shock. Dr. Leonard McCoy stood smiling. Kicking Kirk's body aside he opened his arms to her. She embraced him tightly sobbing. He sat her down and ran the scanner over her checking for harm to the fetus and internal injuries. The baby was safe just a little jumbled around.

"You alright?" McCoy asked.

"How...?" Christine gawked.

"You're wondering how I knew about the baby? What Kirk was up to? And how I knew to follow Kirk in here?"

She nodded her head.

"M'Benga and I had chat and I basically figured it out. He knew better than to deny it. Kirk has been going around saying how much he wanted to fuck you to try and get a rise out of Spock. And I just had a bad feeling about the way he left sick bay."

"If you knew I was pregnant why were you making me crawl around on the ground!"

"Well I couldn't go easy on ya' cause others would be suspicious."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I've wanted a reason to murder that bastard for a long time now. And you are like a daughter no one fucks with my daughter and or head nurse. Choose which ever reason it doesn't matter."

"What are we going to do about his body?"

"Airlock?"

"I was thinking more of staging an accident."

"Where he got stabbed through the back?"

"You think of something!"

"We could dispose of it anyway we wish actually. Spock's in control now. He's the Captain."

Christine realized he was right. "Holy shit he is."

Spock entered searching the room. Seeing Kirk's corpse on the floor he moved to it making certain he was truly dead. No pulse. His sight turned to McCoy eyes narrowing in suspicion. He slowly walked to McCoy angrily. Christine jumped between the two.

"Spock McCoy didn't do anything!" Christine said. "In fact if it weren't for him I'd be dead and our child would be god knows where."

"IS this true?" Spock asked

Christine nodded.

"Kirk was planning to rape her, but she thought he was you and let it slip that she was pregnant and he went insane." McCoy replied. "So I stabbed the asshole in the back before he could begin cutting the baby out of her."

"This means your the captain now." Christine said softly.

"Indeed."

"Marlena is going to try to get back at you." McCoy said. "Maybe you should think about sending Christine to Vulcan until things calm down."

"We are four days from Vulcan. Once there I shall beam down to the suface with Christine to meet with my parents."

"Four days is a long time."

"McCoy you will protect her by any means necessary."

"Me?"

"Yes you have proven that I can trust you. You saved Christine and our unborn child. There is no one else ."

"Alright Spock."

"Christine you will be safe with him."

"Spock I can take care of myself."

Spock arched an eyebrow and looked around.

"Fine."

"I must return to the bridge and announce what has happened. And I being the new captain shall take command."

Spock turned and left without any further word.

Four days later they reached Vulcan. Sarek was less than impressed with his son's choice of bondmate being a human. Amanda however, was over joyed with the news of a grandchild. After the bonding ceremony Spock returned to the Enterprise promising to be back for the birth. He felt more at peace with Christine being with his parents. She would also be near the same Vulcan healer who over saw his mother's pregnancy.

Spock looked at the view screen watching Vulcan become smaller and smaller in the distance. He could feel her happiness through the bond. He had to be back for the birth of his child and he would. The Enterprise went into warp 5 and flew through the stars another mission on the horizon.

The End.

**A/N: So yay she's on Vulcan. The last piece of this story will most likely be posted a few hours after this one. Thank you for sticking with me through this entire thing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the last part. Thank you again for the views and reviews they really helped me! I've had this ending thought out before the first chapter. :(**

**Epilogue**

The Vulcan heat surrounded Spock like a thick blanket relaxing his sore body. He stood with Sarek and Amanda using every point of control not to show his sorrow. It had only been three months and the pain was still fresh. He looked down at the ground of freshly dug red dirt where his bondmate Christine lie asleep for eternity. He shuddered as the memory flashed through his head. Blood. Screaming. Anger.

Blood pooled around Christine's lower half her body soaked in sweat. Looking up at Spock eyes red rimmed from crying. Her voice was weak and she trembled in the bed. She reached out and took his hand and softly squeezed it. The baby was out and alive bundled in a blanket. The healer handed the baby boy to Spock.

"Let me see him." Christine said softly.

Spock held the baby as Christine touched his tiny pointed ear. She smiled closing her eyes momentarily.

"Take care of him Spock..." she breathed.

"Christine we will take care of him." Spock insisted fighting back tears.

"I love you..." she whispered shutting her eyes.

Spock listened to her breathing slow down holding his son tightly. It stopped as he head went limp onto the pillow. He held his breath as he heard the final beats of her heart. Then nothing. His mind felt cold as her presence left. He looked down at his son rocking him slowly in his arms.

"I love you too." he said softly.

He was jerked out of the memory by Amanda's touch on his shoulder. Amanda handed Sevarus over to him and smiled sadly. Spock held him to his chest thanking his ancestors for his son. Through him her memory would survive. Sarek and Amanda began to walk away leaving their son to grieve. Sevarus smiled up at him happily. Finally he turned and followed his parents back to their house.

**A/N: That's the end of this story. Effed up I know. Thank you one last time! **


End file.
